Life I hate it
by DemonicAngelQueen
Summary: <html><head></head>After the death of her lover, a half-demon/miko named Kagome sets out on a journey to become stronger... only she meets our favorite dehampir ... D... Will she fall in love and be loved back? Or will Kami-sama be cruel? Not good at summeries... just read and rate please.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Hunter D... If I did... Kikyo would not have lived once again.

Just great... As if my life weren't complicated enough. Kami-sama must hate me. First I'm pulled down a damn well, then I find that yokai, and hanyous actually exist. Next I find that I am the guardian of a cursed jewel that wants everyone to die. Oh! And another thing! Did I mention I am currently running from a centipede demon? Yup! Reminds me of the time before the final battle with Naraku... that damn bastard...

"Goddamn it! I thought I killed you off already! I HATE centipede demons!" I screeched loudly as I dodged yet ANOTHER attack from the SAME damn demon that bit my side just to get this stupid Shikon No Tama which I was ironicly born with inside my body. It's been 5 years already. Time sure does fly by fast when you are constantly on the move and battling demons all over the Feudal Era of Japan.

Damn it! What the hell?! Another demon to fight?! Oh great... two against one... so unfair... Oh well. "Get yourself together Kagome! You've fought much worse than these two!" I got into a defensive stance and pulled out my katana given to me by Lord Fluffbutt himself (AKA: Sesshomaru Taisho). I watched the two demons carefully. The centipede demon licked her lips with a disgusting forked tongue and looked at me with her beady black eyes. Then there was the second demon... I don't know what kind of demon he was... His aura was one that seemed to be that of a demon... yet not. Frowning in confusion as I studied this... demon, I gripped the blue katana tightly in my medium sized calloused hands. My mix-matched eyes studied this demon. He was tall.. about 6 foot 5 inches tall. He wore a huge hate that shadowed his face. He also had a black cloak draped on his shoulders. He also had rather long black hair that brushed the lower part of his back. What really got my attention though was the fact that he didn't seem to be threatening me... He was now drawing a gleaming sword that looked sharp enough to cut you just for looking at it. He turned to the centipede demon just as she lunged for me, claws, centipede body the size of 3 school buses put together, beady eyes and all. I growled low in my throat as I snarled at the hideouse creature now glaring at me with blood-thirsty eyes. As I bared my now sharpened canines threateningly at this creature, the man attacked the centipede demon from behind, slashing her head off in one swipe. My eyes widened just slightly as the head of the demon rolled to my feet before turning to ash along with the rest of the body. I looked back up to get a look at this strange, dark man... only to find he was gone. I huffed and said, "Jerk... And here I was just about to thank you too..." I could have sworn I heard a deep chuckle, but I dismissed it as fatigue playing tricks on my mind.

Soon I decided to make camp here. I pulled my long, waist-length midnight black hair down from it's pony-tail and brushed it until it gleamed. I leapt up into a tree and tried to fall asleep. Only every time I closed my eyes.. Memories of what had happened from the night before returned full force.

Flashback:

"Inuyasha! Where are you? C'mon, I've got ramen for you!" I yelled into the night, hoping he was not where I thought he was. I wished I hadn't looked up... When I saw the pale, glowing, snake-like demons that always accompanied the clay pot of a woman known as Kikyo... I knew exactly where he was... I would have left them alone... but my instinct told me something was not right. I have learned to follow my instinct.

Soon I found myself silently hopping from tree to tree with my half-demon/miko strength. I came upon a river and clearing within the trees. What I saw made my heart stop. That BITCH!

I growled as I leaped down from the tree I was perched in.

"Reincarnation," Kikyo said with her cold, dead voice.

"Let's get something straight, whore, I AM NOT YOUR DAMN REINCARNATION! I AM MY OWN PERSON DAMN IT! WE HAVE ALREADY CONFIRMED THAT THE HALF OF MY SOULD YOU CONATIAN IS MY OWN! YOU ARE MERELY MADE FROM ASHES AND CLAY, BITCH! I AM ALIVE WITH BLOOD FLOWING THROUGH MY VIENS! I HAVE A HEARTBEAT! YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING INUYASHA'S LIFE!" I snareled as tears streamed down my pale cheeks angrily. I glared at the woman/thing that dared to kill the one I love. "How dare you... HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" And then all hell broke loose.

Read and rate, y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Vampire Hunter D.

Flashback continues:

My eyes go completely red as I look at the body of my love... my future mate... my everything. I let out a howl of rage, and despair... His gold eyes were now dull and lifeless... His face frozen in shock... His silver hair now limp and dull. My claws sharpened and my hair lengthened. My whole body pulsed as my demonic and miko powers crackled dangerously around me. I turned my now completely red eyes on the clay pot of a woman as I let out a feral snarl. I rushed at her, my claws extended and I smirked as I smelled her fear. I plunged my claws into her chest.

"Listen here BITCH! You pissed off the wrong kitsune hanyo... you took my MATE FROM ME! " I growled, my voice more raspy as my demon side has taken over completely. "You took half my damn soul... I shall take back what is mine... and your body will turn to ashes and dust in my hands... "

I watched as she screamed in agony as a poison filled her, slowly melting her clay form before drying it out. A blue orb that was surrounded by countless other souls of those that have died rushed into my chest while the other orbs danced around me. I soon glowed a bright blue and screamed in pain as my body changed to being more filled out in places and I grew 5 inches taller than my natural 5 foot tall height. My hair had grown to my waist. I felt whole... my miko/ demon powers had grown greatly and matched Sesshoumaru's own power.

Once the light faded I looked at Inuyasha's dead form... I let out an anguished cry that filled the night with a sad sound. All sounds had stopped... I knelt beside him and held him close to me... His skin was now cold... his soul had already left... I cried all night that night... once I stopped crying... the sun was rising... I took his body and buried it beneath the Goshinboku tree. I said farewell to Miroku and Sango tearfully. Shippo wanted me to take him with me. It was heart-wrenching to say no... but I had to... if he stayed with me... he would be in more danger than he ever was... I wouldn't let my kit get hurt... or worse... My Kitsune ears had twitched when he called me momma and pleaded me not to leave him... I told him it was best to keep him safe... I promised I would come back.

"Shippo... I love you, my son... but the life I will live will be too dangerous... Miroku and Sango will take care of you... " I said softly as I kissed his little forehead. "Hey, Shippo? Do me a favor, o.k.? Keep an eye on Miroku... you know how he loves to be a perv... keep him in line, alright? " I smiled as shippo gained a determined gleam in his eyes and nodded his head and saluted.

With that said and done I gave Shippo a HUGE bag of pokey and started on my way.

Unknown to me... someone had watched me the whole time.

End of Flashback

I cried silently and drifted off to sleep with tears running down my pale cheeks. Only I was woken up 3 hours later to feeling the same aura of the demon from earlier that day.

"I know you are there... State what you want from me and I will see if it can be done... and then you shall leave."

The stranger from before stepped out of the shadows and looked into my green eye that was open and watchful. I opened my blue eye and stared at him, taking in the sight of him calculatingly. What I heard next was rather odd... An annoying voice that seemingly came from his left hand said "Now, D, give the hotty an answer or I will. I-"

"Shut up, whatever you are or I will personally shut you up myself." I threatened it with a dangerously sweet voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Hunter D... ;-;

1 week later

1 week of traveling with my rather quiet companion. 1 week of constantly battling demons who didn't get the clue that I wanted to be left alone for once in my life.

"Hey, D? Mind if we make camp for now? There is a hotspring just a few miles from here... and I seriously need to get the demon guts off of me," I said softly to my companion. I received a slight nod in answer and smiled slightly at D. He was a rather strange individual... turns out he's half vampire half human... another half ling that wasn't excepted... just like me... Anywhere I go... I'm called a half-breed... scum.. I'm treated as a piece of dirt beneath someone's shoes. And so is D. We have an odd understanding of each other.

After I set up the camp fire I went for a quick bath to rid myself of demon guts and to clear my mind. I sighed silently as I submerged in the water, letting just my kitsune ears stay above water.

I came up and slowly took a deep breath. I smelled the jasmine scented shampoo and conditioner I used earlier. "Time to get out now I guess..."

5 minutes later I was fully dressed and started to head back to camp when I heard a branch creek, causing me to draw my katana silently and push a little of my miko ki into the blade, making it glow slightly. My black fox ears twitched into the direction of the sound and focused on it. I spread my aura, searching for who or what was watching me. Unfortunately I was not quick enough when I sensed a presence behind me. Before I knew what was happening I felt a sharp pain in my neck. It hurt like hell. My miko powers flared and my sword jabbed backwards and I heard a scream of agony as whatever it was in my neck suddenly left. I looked behind me and when I did... my heart stopped... There behind me was what looked to be a vampire... the female vampire glared at me with her red eyes as she screamed in pain one more time before bursting into ash. I spread my aura again and found no other vampires in the vicinity. I took a few steps before I felt extreme agony in my neck that spread to the rest of my body. I dropped to the ground and screamed in pain and my vision started to go black as white-hot pain pulsed throughout my whole body... my miko powers trying to purge whatever toxin that was in my body. "D!" I screamed as I felt a wave of agony wash over me. Before I finally succumbed to the comforting darkness I saw a shadowy figure and felt a strong pair of arms lift me up.

I also heard a familiar, annoying voice say "What are we going to do... this is bad... very bad... the girl is half-demon... and miko... no telling what the vampire venom will do to her."... After that I let the darkness pull me under and into it's warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Hunter D

I screamed in pain once again as I woke up to that horrible feeling of liquid fire running through my veins. What the hell is happening to me? I opened my eyes … only I could barely see… Finally the pain stopped. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and immediately gasped in pain. Shit! And I thought my demon senses hurt when they activated! This hurt like hell! It was like a searing pain in my mind along with icy-hot daggers inside the skull.

I let my headache dull to a dull throb and opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was by a campfire.

"D?" I called out, my voice hoarse and faint.

"Well.. looks like sleeping beauty's awake, D."

I sat up only to be gently pushed back down. I looked up and my eyes met with a pair of dark blue eyes. Suddenly I couldn't keep my gaze from D's throat as a fire-like burn in my throat started.

"You're thirsty…" I shivered as I heard a deep rumbling voice and momentarily looked up when his tantalizing scent hit my extremely sensitive nose and the burn in my throat became a raging fire. I let out a low growl.

"D.. G-get away….. p-please…. I don't want to hurt you…" I rasped as I tried to scoot myself back in order to get away from him. To my dismay he only pulled my head to his neck. I could no longer hold back as I felt my fangs sharpen and within one second I had my fangs embedded in his neck. I gulped greedily at his sweet, yet spicy blood. The burn slowly faded away and I pulled back to look up at him with sad mix-matched eyes.

"I'm sorry, D….. I didn't want to hurt you… "

" You couldn't help it… you are now an odd combination of things though…. A miko… a vampire… and a demon.. The question is…. What now? "

I looked down as those questions ran rampant through my mind. What now? But then another question ran through my mind.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because he lo-" Came that annoying voice as it was silenced by D clenching his fist.

What? D? In love with me?! That made no sense in my mind… he rarely ever spoke to me…. I looked at D with confused eyes. His deep sapphires looked into my own unique eyes with a guarded expression. I blushed crimson and looked away quickly. I stared into the flames that crackled and popped as it devoured the wood slowly. Did I love D? I wasn't sure yet… Was I even ready to fall in love again? The last time I fell in love….. I winced at that thought and wiped at my face as I felt something wet on my cheeks… I was crying… I was so confused right now… I stared into the flames more intently and reached my hand into the flames…. They turned blue as I pulled my hand out in surprise and watched the flames that now danced along my skin, caressing it gently. The color brought more tears to my eyes though…. They reminded me of my little Shippo…

Would I ever be able to see him again? I will have to learn to control my blood-thirst if I were to ever see my family again.

"D?... How long was I ….. transforming?"

"3 weeks…"

"NANI?! 3 w-weeks?!"

"Hai."

I was mentally running around in my mind in a panic. 3 WEEKS?!

I groaned as I felt a migraine forming in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

I glanced at D out of the corner of my blue and green, thickly lashed eyes and wondered what was going to happen to me now. Two days have passed since I woke up changed into a vampire/miko/kitsune demon. Turns out I have control of fire, water, invisibility, empathy, and had the ability to read minds. That last one shocked the hell out of me though... I only found out because I was reading when I thought I had heard D ask what a the thing I was reading was. I had said it's a book and that it was like a scroll, only bound in leather and in rectangular shaped sheets. The look on D's face was priceless... as were his thoughts... They were somewhere along the lines of "What the hell?..." Turns out he hadn't said anything at all.

"Yes D, I'm fine... No... I'm not thirsty...," I calmly stated as his mind formed the questions to which I answered. I inwardly chuckled as I felt the annoyance just barely escaping from him. Empathy... what a pain in the ass... yet so interesting as well.I held up my right hand and summoned sapphire blue flames to the surface, watching the flames carress my skin and dance on my finger tips. The flames once again reminded me of my son. They burned a darker, sadder blue.. reacting to my emotions.

"Kagome.."

I looked over at D to see him looking at me with an understanding gaze.

"I wish to see my son... but I am afraid, D... What if I don't have control of my thirst?.. "

I was shocked to hear a deep, baritone chuckle and looked at D with surprised eyes. My eyes widened further as he told me in his mind that vampires can't stand the smell of demon blood.

"D... I'm half demon ya know..."

"It doesn't matter... you will not be able ta stand the smell of his blood... not to mention your demon and vampire sides... know when one is part of a... pack."

I smiled at D softly at that. I now knew I could see my son and him be safe. I chuckled when my smile seemed to cause D's heart to stutter.

"What is so amusing...?"

"Oh, nothing really... just that your heart stuttered when I smiled... and I can feel the slight embarrassment and confusion from you.."

" Ya know, D... you DO love he-" I smirked as the annoying voice in D's hand was silenced by D clenching his fist.

"Oh c'mmon! Let him speak, D! He's not THAT bad..."

I laughed as D looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"You are the strangest woman I've ever met..."

"Aww! Thanks! But ya love me anyways!" I smirked and winked at D before walking in the direction of Kyade's village.


End file.
